Shaman Lecacy
by Rya Starling
Summary: Nine years ago the Shaman Family was burtally murdered without warning and now the youngest Ashakura must find out about her past, her family and most of all to control her powers or the same darkness that killed her real family will kill her CH5 UPLOADED
1. Proclue

SHAMAN LEGACY PROCLUE  
  
Mikomi wasn't like the other kids at her school nor was she like her family and she knew it. She didn't have to have someone tell her she was different she knew it plain and straight. But when a stranger comes along she discovers a secret world where people and ghosts are fighting to try and save the world from certain destruction of the ultimate evil. Mikomi is now the worlds last hope if she can survive that is  
  
PROCLUE  
  
Now this story like all other stories begins with unlikely hero but ends differently then any other story. But our story begins before our hero was born in fact back when her parents were young and her father well…ok so he wasn't someone you could see years from then caring for a baby or being a king for that matter.  
  
You see every 500 years people with the extraordinary ability to see, touch and fuse with ghosts appear these people are called Shamans. The first Shaman I ever met was a kid named Yoh and we became friends after helping him find his guardian ghost Amidamaru. Then I met Yoh's bossy fiancée Anna, the leader of the dead enders Ryo, Lenny Tao the most serious person I have met and lots of other people who competed in the Shaman Tournament. But none were as deadly as Zeek Yoh's evil twin brother bent on world domination.  
  
After the whole save the world thing and Yoh became the Shaman King he declared himself a rock star and then the Wedding came. It was the only wedding iv attended where a ghost is the best man, the ring bearer showed up late saying her two ghosts hid the rings, the brides maids weren't all uh alive, and of course that the groom was the one crying while the bride told em she had locked all windows and doors.  
  
Of course I was sitting in the front row trying to not laugh as the priest fainted three times, the groom tried to escape five times and the bride hauled him back more then twenty times. All and all the most hilarious and most unexpected part of the entire wedding was the I do's when it came for Yoh he put his hand on the back of his head and laughed, 'Uh can I get back to you on that?". He said yes after a frying pan was swung at his head.  
  
Now when we all found out Anna was pregnant Yoh thought she was just joking but then when did Anna joke? So we all started counting down Anna's Nine months of Increased appetite and mood swings. Poor Yoh didn't know if he would survive the entire nine months, so when her water broke I don't think Yoh knew if he should be yelling or joy or panicking.  
  
Now when Yoh held that little girl he was probably the happiest man in the entire world. They named her Yasha Ashakura and she grew up strong. We found she had a carefree attitude and got her swordsmanship and bossy attitude from her parents. But she always had a mean streak in her, she trained always but her eyes gave me the chills.  
  
So I guess when I arrived that Saturday mourning to see Yoh I was half shocked half terrified to find out Anna was Pregnant again. Anna was smiling unusually happy while Yoh was trying to figure out how this could happen. But Yasha who was six at the time had a mean look upon her face, almost as if she was disgusted with the sense of her parents having another child. The look was something even Lenny Tao could pull off, it was cold and dark sent shivers down my spine.  
  
The long nine months again came and went with Yasha turning seven the month before april when I got a call from Ryo at the hospital. He told me Anna was in labour and had already sent two doctors and three nurses souls to hell and broken Yoh's left hand. By the time I got there Yoh was letting a nurse bandage his broken hand and then I saw her.  
  
She laid there in the nursery with black hair and eyes that were redder then any jewel I had ever seen. Yoh told me he wanted to name her Elvis but Anna wouldn't allow it, so they agreed on a name Tenchi, it meant Heaven and Earth it fit her well.  
  
Then a few days after they brought Tenchi home Anna refused to continue giving her oldest daughter Yasha training. Maybe she sensed the overwhelming darkness that me and everyone else felt swirling around her. Yasha disappeared a few days after that, all the shamans searched all over for Yasha but to avail. No one found a trace of the oldest Ashakura daughter.  
  
As Tenchi grew to a year old she was usually seen ether trying to mimic Yoh when he was training under Anna, playing with Ghosts but Amidramaru played with her the most even threw she pulled his hair a lot. But the oddest thing I ever seen her do is probably the oddest thing I have seen a child do, it included taking Trays board and riding it down the three flights of stairs of the temple. Poor Tray didn't know what to do.  
  
The day of horror was September 5th, Tenchi was a year old that very day. I got the call from Lenny and I almost fainted in terror, Yoh and Anna had been murdered brutally in there own home. The bodies of my best friends were buried on Monument hill.  
  
We never found Tenchi everyone even I searched, we searched everywhere we could think so even the Shaman Counsel joined in the search, but no one could locate the youngest Ashakura daughter. The Shaman Counsel didn't know what to do without a King who could take care of the balances and problems of the planet.  
  
Even now I had no idea that our little Tenchi was about to surpass anything Yoh ever did but anything any Shaman ever has done….we finally found her 9 years later she would had just turned ten. 


	2. Chapter 1

SHAMAN LEGACY CH1  
  
Here's chapter 1 for all you Shaman King fans  
  
Paper balls are being thrown I duck ok so I killed off Yoh and Anna but please don't hurt me!!!  
  
Frying pan is thrown I catch it hey I was looking for this thing anyway tosses is back and knocks yoh out cold oops uh sorry  
  
I'll use the Japanese names since some people don't like the English ones  
  
CHAPTER 1 MIKOMI  
  
'And thus the Americans won the revolutionary war but the real struggle was only beginning as…"  
  
A young ten year old girl slowly laid her head down her desk and continued to sleep, it wasn't her fault history was so boring. Miss Tanner made even the most exciting parts of the war boring. Mikomi brushed her long black hair back with her fingers and retied her ponytail that hung down to her waist. Her red eyes were still droopy as she listened to more of what her teacher gabbed on and on about for the last 2 semesters.  
  
'Mikomi!" Miss Tanner cried and the ruler came down onto her desk giving the black hair girl a startle, and the strict history teacher leaned her long pointy nose and long neck towards her. "Do you find something boring about the construction of American history"  
  
'Uh…" Mikomi said, "Do I really have to answer truthfully?"  
  
'Why you little…that's it I'm calling your guardians your grades have been plummeting and your attention span is shorter then my nerves" Miss Tann said and quickly picked up her text book, 'Let's see what you've been doing all period besides sleeping!"  
  
Flipping threw the pages she found doodles of people hanging around graves with Mikomi drinking saki and eating rice cakes. Some of the images even showed people with ghastly figures above them fighting each other.  
  
'What is this Miss Yamato?" Miss Tanner asked sticking the note book in Mikomi's face.  
  
'Uh doodles?" She said.  
  
'And what are these doodles of?" Miss Tanner asked.  
  
'Ghosts" Mikomi said and rolled her eyes without a care.  
  
'And what have we talked about Ghosts?" Miss Tanner asked.  
  
'That they're not real they're a figment of my imagination that isn't good for my studies if I ever wanna get into yawn college" Mikomi said and started to feel a bit tired.  
  
Miss Tanner had gave her a speech about Ghosts not being real almost ever day since she had started in this school a week ago, she had no friends because of that and the people that do like her don't talk to her that much. But she knew the truth that Ghosts were real, heck every Saturday night she would go down and have a big party with her ghost friends and have a blast. Of course her father Jacob Yamato didn't believe in Ghosts ether.  
  
Her father was a well respected member of the Japanese community and made money to burn. But somehow she didn't care for riches and fame or all the glory that would become her when she inherits the company someday. She wanted to see the world and get out this dead beat town of Reedington.  
  
'RING  
  
'Oh saved by the bell!" Mikomi said as she rushed out of the class, that had been her last lesson for the day so as she went to her locker she prepared to go home.  
  
Once outside she walked all the way out to Monument Hill, hopefully she'd find some ghosts and chill out for awhile. Suddenly she heard something behind her and she saw the local school bully Jake standing there.  
  
'What's a little girl like you doing out here?" He asked. "All alone?"  
  
'Nothing" Mikomi said and backed as Jake came closer and suddenly smashed his fist into his her face.  
  
Mikomi fell to the ground a bruise formed on her cheek and Jake suddenly stood over her and kicked her in the side.  
  
'Huh your ghost friends gonna help you now huh ghost girl?" Jake asked.  
  
'I think you better leave the kid alone" A voice said and Jake looked over to see a man in his early forties standing nearby a wooden sword in his hand. 'That is if you wont to leave unharmed"  
  
'Huh who the heck are you?" Jake asked, 'Hey Elvis called he wants his hair back!!"  
  
'Excuse me!" He yelled and stepped foreword, 'I am Rio of the wooden sword leader of the dead enders!"  
  
'Ah your…your Rio" Jake asked and stepped back, 'I'm outta here I'm not gonna get killed"  
  
Mikomi watched as Jake run away and looked over at her rescuer. He was a tall skinny man with a toothy white grin across his face. His long black hair was done in an Elvis style fashion only it reached out a lot longer, his eyes were settled upon her as she rubbed her face. He was wearing a white big collar suit with purple collar and cuffs around the wrists.  
  
'Are you alright girl?" Rio asked and noticed she saw looking behind him. 'What are you looking at?"  
  
'The big ugly green dude behind yea" Mikomi chuckled, 'Damn is he green with envy or just sick?"  
  
'Huh I am not sick and I am not green with envy!" Totogaro cried as he held out his fists and growled, 'And I'm always this color little girl!"  
  
'Calm down my friend" Rio said and turned to the girl, 'You can see him?"  
  
'Of course I can see em" Mikomi said, 'My names is Mikomi I'm new around here and was looking for some ghosts to have a big party with"  
  
'Why don't come inside then Mikomi" Rio said pointed to the small shrine on the top of Monument hill.  
  
Mikomi followed closely behind Rio as she stared at the graveyard where the ghosts were on looking Rio and the new girl as they walked towards the tiny shrine. Suddenly she noticed a ghost of a young man about in his twenties, he had long red hair tied back in a long ponytail, a cross shaped scar was on his right cheek and his eyes. He was wearing a white and red kimono he also held a large sword that looked odd.  
  
'Ah come in" Rio said and opened the shrine door and lead Mikomi in.  
  
Mikomi looked around she couldn't didn't see much a small pot of rice boiling on a small burner and a few floor beds. She wasn't afraid of this Rio he was just like her he couldn't see ghosts, she wanted to know more about him.  
  
Rio slowly turned on the light and looked over at Mikomi, she was beautiful her young age. Her long black and as she turned she smiled a chuckling grin at Rio and somehow a memory flashed of a young Shaman giving him the same grin.  
  
Ah get it out of your head Rio Rio thought and turned towards Mikomi, 'Well now how long have you been able to see ghosts?"  
  
'Ever since I could remember" Mikomi said and admired a photo of a bunch of people, some of them ghosts that hung on the wall. 'Hey are these your friends?"  
  
'Yes they are" Rio said and walked over, 'They are all Shaman's like me"  
  
'Shaman what's that?" Mikomi asked confused she heard the term from a few ghosts but not many.  
  
'It's sort of hard to explain but answer me this question" Rio said, 'Why aren't you scared of me for all you know I could be a convicted murderer or something"  
  
'Nah you don't act like a murderer and your too nice to be a psycho" Mikomi said and laughed a grin again. 'Besides I think your hair is awesome"  
  
'You think my hair is awesome?" Rio asked and smiled brightly, 'It's nice to see a young lady that actually knows style these days"  
  
'By the way what's with the red head guy with the scar in the graveyard?" She asked, 'Everyone seemed to stay away from him he seemed distant"  
  
'Oh him that's Kenshin but history knows him better as the Battousai" Rio said.  
  
'The boathouse a?" Mikoumi asked, 'Huh id like meet this Man Slayer it think it would cool to meet someone like that haha"  
  
'So where are your parents wouldn't they be worried about you?" Rio asked as scooped some rice into a bowl.  
  
'Tell yea truth my dad's out of the country so while he's out I'm alone in that big house" She said and took the rice with a smile, 'Thanks well alone all for the exception of our butler James and the maids"  
  
'So your rich then a kid?" Rio asked as Tetogaro noticed something hanging around her neck.  
  
'That necklace where did you get it?" Totogaro asked as he examined the necklace that hung around her neck.  
  
Mikomi looked down at the necklace, it was a long rainbow beaded necklace with three strings that tied in the back in the centre hanging over her chest was a large ivory eagle spreading it's wings in glory.  
  
'Oh this thing.." Mikomi said, 'Iv had it ever since I couldn't remember"  
  
'It is beautiful" Rio said and Mikomi looked down at her wrist watched and gasped.  
  
'Ah man iv got to get going Rio I'm very sorry" Mikomi said and Rio walked towards the door leading her out. 'I've got a paper on the history of the American General Washington due in two days and I gotta finish it ASAP"  
  
'I understand ah school I remember back when I was young and cheerful ah those were the days" Rio sighed. 'I have enjoyed your company my friend why don't you come by more often I could tell you more about Shamans"  
  
'That would be awesome Rio" She said and ran off, 'See yea!!"  
  
'Goodbye" Rio said as she disappeared down the stairs.  
  
'That necklace it was a shaman necklace" Totogaro said.  
  
'Yes I think it wise to inform our friends about this girl" Rio said, 'But for now I think her interest in Kenshin Hinomoura may prove to be more interesting then that necklace"  
  
Mikomi ran down the stairs when she stopped, there was the same ghost she had seen before sitting on a tombstone drinking saki alone away from the other ghosts. She remembered Rio saying his name was Kenshin the legendary man slayer. Smiling she decided her paper could wait a few minutes and walked over towards the red head ghost.  
  
'Hmm?" Kenshin asked looking over at the young girl as she walked towards him.  
  
'Uh hi I'm Mikomi wont some company?" She asked.  
  
'How can it be that you see me young miss" Kenshin asked.  
  
'Uh iv been able to see ghosts as long as I can remember" She said and smiled, 'Rio told me your name is Kenshin and that you're a man slayer which I think is pretty cool"  
  
'You think it is cool?" He asked in confusion, 'No one has ever came and talked to me like you do hope"  
  
'So what" She said, 'Huh hope?"  
  
'That is what your names isn't it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
'Yea I guess" She smiled, 'Huh hey wanna hang for awhile?"  
  
'Hang?" Kenshin asked.  
  
'You know sit and talk for awhile I'm really interested in you" Mikomi said and looked at the tomb stone, 'Oh is this your tomb stone?"  
  
'No" Kenshin said, 'I don't have one"  
  
'Huh what do you mean you don't have a tombstone?!" Mikomi gasped in shock, 'That's not right"  
  
'I use to have one but I was over on the edge of forest I am afraid that I am" Kenshin said, 'That is covered in vines and broken in two thanks to time"  
  
'Oh" She said, 'Hey why don't I get you a new one"  
  
'Nothing could replace that stone" Kenshin said.  
  
'Hmm I really wanna help you Kenshin" Mikomi said and started to think.  
  
Mikomi and Kenshin spent hours into the night talking about themselves and Rio had watched it all with his spirit Totogaro. They chatted like old friends..Rio was reminded of Yoh and Amidamaru she acted like him, smiled like him yet was bossy and unbearable at the same time.  
  
'Are they still there?" Totogaro asked.  
  
'Yes Mikomi is still there" Rio said and grabbed a blanket from his shelf.  
  
'What are you doing?" Totogaro asked.  
  
'I don't know why" Rio said he exited the small shrine and walked towards where Kenshin was to find Mikomi sleeping next to the tomb stone. 'But I have this weird feeling about this girl"  
  
'She feel asleep as we talked" Kenshin said.  
  
'Yes" Rio said and placed the blanket over her. 'Kenshin will you look after her until mourning my friend"  
  
'You don't ask to me to do it" Kenshin said.  
  
Thus Rio smiled and left Kenshin and Mikomi to the night stars.  
  
REVIEW DON'T FLAME 


	3. Chapter 2

SHAMAN LEGACY CH2  
  
Ok here's chapter 2looks at reviews  
  
What no reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey people wake up and REVIEW PLEASE??  
  
CHAPTER 2 THE TAO FAMILY  
  
Mikomi stretched out her arms as she sat at desk in the school that mourning, she had woken up in Momoial Hill a few hours ago and slowly made her way to school. But her mind still wondering to Kenshin, the strange but kind samuri she had met in the graveyard and Rio the guy who called himself a Shaman.  
  
'Mikomi!" A voice said and suddenly her desk was surrounded by three large boys bigger then her.  
  
'Oh hey Jake how's it going?" She asked.  
  
'We heard you've been hanging around the deadenders!" One boy said.  
  
'Huh?" She asked.  
  
'Settle down everyone of you!!" Miss Latin the History teacher yelled.  
  
Everyone settled down and Miss Latin started to history lesson, Mikomi sat there half listening when her teacher said something interesting.  
  
'The Battousai" Miss Latin said and Mikomi suddenly opened her ears and turned her attention to the teacher. 'Was one of the most feared samurai in federal japan legend tells that he and the legendary Man Slayer Amidamaru killed each other in a bloody battle, there swords are on display still at the local museam"  
  
'Hmmm" Mikomi said and her thoughts started to wonder.  
  
At Lunch Mikomi wasn;t at school at all in fact she was heading towards the museam…however she didn't have any idea where was going.  
  
'Uh let's see now" Mikomi said and turned the map she was holding upside down, right side up, sideways and any other way she could think of, 'Uh is it right…or maybe left…uh I'm totally lost"  
  
Mikomi sat down a nearby bench and sighed, if she couldn't find the muesem, then she wouldn't be able to see Kenshins sword and if she couldn't see Kenshins sword then she couldn't figure it why he was so sad.  
  
RIIINNNGGG  
  
'Huh?" Mikomi asked and took her cellphone and answered it, 'Hello?"  
  
'Mikomi?" The person asked and she regonized the voice as her father, 'Come home right away I have business partners coming over and we're having dinner"  
  
'Uh but dad I'm sort of busy" Mikomi said, 'But alright I'm heading home now"  
  
'This one?"  
  
Mikomi rolled her eyes as her father picked out another dress, this one filled with lace and totally pink. He had been doing this for awhile and she was getting fed up with it.  
  
'No" She said,.  
  
'Well now stop being so fussy Mikomi!!" Her Father cried, 'Your going to be meeting very important business people and I wont you to make a good impression"  
  
'Cant I don't do that wearing pants?" Mikomi asked, 'Dresses are too hard to move in"  
  
'Well I guess there's no use arguing with you" Her father said, 'Wear black pants and a white buttoned down blouse alright nothing with fancy colors or logo's on it go it?"  
  
'Got it" she said and her father slowly left the room.  
  
Slowly as Mikomi got dressed she pulled her shirt over her head and fixing her hair she walked downstairs where her father was talking to a man and a women. The man was shorter then the women and they both seemed to be interested in what her father was saying.  
  
'Ah here she is my beautiful daughter" Her father said as she walked over towards them, 'This is my wonderful daughter Mikomi..Mikomi this is June and Ren Tao"  
  
'She's beautiful Mister Yamato" June said and shook Mikomi's hand.  
  
'Uh….." She said, 'I think so"  
  
During dinner all Mikomi did was pick at her food, it was a horrible soup her cook had made. It was supposed to be a French style recipe but it looked like something someone threw up.  
  
'Mikomi why don't you tell me about your day at school today?" Her father asked.  
  
'Boring as usual" She said, 'I did meet a new friend down at Monument Hill"  
  
'Oh who might that be?" June asked and Ren rolled his eyes the business dinner was going horrible.  
  
'Uh…his names Rio" She said and looked down at the soup again. 'Why cant we have cheeseburgers?'  
  
'Cheeseburgers?" Ren asked raising an eyes brow.  
  
'Yea they're the best food there is" Mikomi laughed, 'Hey Miss Tao would you like to see the rest of the house?"  
  
'That would be lovely" June said and slowly got up.  
  
Mikomi sighed in relief at least giving a tour was better then staying at the table where her father and Mister Tao were. Slowly she showed June around the house and she found her to be quiet friendly.  
  
'And this is my room" Mikomi said and opened the door and reviled a large room filled with posters, games and stuffed animals.  
  
'Your friends all must be really jeleous of you Mikomi having all these things" June said.  
  
'I uh" Mikomi said and slowly looked out the window, 'I don't have any friends"  
  
'Oh what about this Rio?" June asked.  
  
'Everyone seems to be scared of him because he's the leader of some gang called the Dead Enders" Mikomi said and suddenly turned around and smiled. 'But it's alright I can talk to other people"  
  
June lifted an eyebrow slowly this girls laugh, her apperance and her way of speaking so cheerfuly without a care was so familiar in some odd way. June the pondered Rio how did she know him…what…if….  
  
'Mikomi where did you meet Rio?" June asked.  
  
'At Monument hill he and his friend are really awesome" Mikomi smiled and June sat down next to her and Mikomi ran to the door. 'But all the same he's a pretty neat guy oh my god I promised Kenshin id see him again oh god I'm so late"  
  
Mikomi ran out the house but stopped as she looked at the long black limo in the front yard. Now she wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't looked somewhat like a funeral car. Slowly she walked up to the back.  
  
'One peek wont hurt I guess" She said and slowly opened the back trunk to see a long coffin laying in the back of the car, 'Oh god dad's got into the moufia!!"  
  
Suddenly the coffin opened and a man came out his arms stretched out and looked down at Mikomi. Mikomi just stood there and watched as the man sit up and stare at her, she whistled and the color drained from her face.  
  
Mikomi's Father slowly lead his guests back to there car and they quickly said there goodbys as Mister Yamato retreated back into his house to look for his daughter.  
  
Ren got into the drivers seat and growled as June slowly closed the trunk and they started to drive.  
  
'Why was the trunk opened?" Ren asked.  
  
'Maybe Pilong needed some air" June said and slowly looked out the window, 'That girl Mikomi"  
  
'Yes the idiot's daughter what about her?" Ren asked.  
  
'She can see Ghosts" June said.  
  
'What?" Ren asked, 'So what?"  
  
'So she…didn't she even look familiar to you" June asked.  
  
'No" Ren said.  
  
Suddenly Mikomi popped her head from behind the black curtains.  
  
'Hey nice car" Mikomi said and the two looked at her suddenly. 'The guy back here is really talkative for being dead and all"  
  
Ren slammed on the breaks and got out of the car and opened up the trunk.  
  
'OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Ren cried.  
  
'Hey wait a second!!" Mikomi cried and Ren hauled her from the trunk of the car.  
  
'What in the name of god are you doing in the back of my car!!" Ren yelled.  
  
'Uh" Mikomi said and thought for moment, 'Talking to a dead guy?"  
  
'Grrrr" Ren growled, 'You insulated little…uh"  
  
Ren watched as Mikomi suddenly started to grin a huge grin and the resemblance in those few seconds were uncanny. His eyes opened wide, her hair, her grin, her laugh everything was like him.  
  
'Hey lighten up" She laughed, 'I didn't mean to stow away..so lets forget this whole thing happened and I'll just be on my way"  
  
'Wait what did you say your name was again?" Ren asked.  
  
'I didn't" Mikomi chuckled, 'It's Mikomi and I already know your name"  
  
'Ren dear lord Mikomi what are you doing?" June asked getting from the car.  
  
'Miss June?" Pailong asked getting up from the coffen, 'It was my fault the girl stowed away we got into talking"  
  
'Look why don't you just forgot I was even here" Mikomi said, 'I'll just walk to Momnument hill alright"  
  
Slowly Mikomi started off down the street.  
  
'Hey Pailong you be careful with that right arm alright…oh and Tao man nice ride but uh you might wanna get a jag or something cause funeral cars just scare people"  
  
'Wait" Ren yelled and ran after the girl, 'Wait your father…is he your real father"  
  
'Why?" She asked, 'Uh actually I'm adopted, always knew it"  
  
'Well that explains it" Ren said and slowly Mikomi looked at him.  
  
'Uh does this mean you can give me a drive?" She asked confused.  
  
'Get in" Ren growled.  
  
As they drove Mikomi kept herself busy in the back of the car, Ren stopped the car at Monument Hill and opened the back doors to see Pailong, Bailong and Mikomi sitting around the coffen playing cards.  
  
'Uh got any two's?" Mikomi asked.  
  
'Go fish" Bailong said.  
  
'What in the blazes?" Ren asked.  
  
'Hey Mister Tao your ghost is a really lousy card player he ows he a hundred dollars already" She chuckled.  
  
'She's too good" Pailong said tears running down his eyes.  
  
'OUT!!" Ren screamed.  
  
Mikomi jumped out the back and soon Ren was off in his car. Mikomi started up Monument Hill on foot and quickly found Kenshin's tomb stone without much trouble.  
  
'Miss Mikomi I see your back" Kenshin greeted.  
  
'Yea hey where's Rio?" Mikomi asked.  
  
'A stranger entered his house awhile ago…I Haven't seen him since" Kenshin said and watched Mikomi start up the steps. 'Where are you going?"  
  
'To see Rio I wanna make sure he's alright maybe he's sick" She said and Kenshin slowly accompanied her to the small house temple on the top of the hill.  
  
Now Mikomi's instincts were telling her something was wrong, very wrong and she usually went with her gut feeling. Slowly she slid open the door and saw nothing but darkness inside.  
  
'It's so dark I cant see anything" Mikomi said looked very hard but saw nothing but shadow.  
  
'Prehaps if you turn on the light Miss Mikomi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
'Uh yea didn't even think of it thanks Kenshin" She said and slowly reatched for an oil lamp and turned it up and shinned the light inside.  
  
She gasped in horror as she saw Rio laying on the ground, his wooden katana laying broken next to him and Totagaro nowhere to be found.  
  
'Rio!!"  
  
Running over she bent down towards her wounded friend and looked concerned for him, turning him over she saw he was conscious and still breathing but in much pain.  
  
'Mikomi" He gasped.  
  
'It's ok let's get you to a doctor" Mikomi said and tried to lift him but found he was too heavy.  
  
'I don't think your going anywhere" A voice said and Mikomi looked over to see a boy her age with a very dangerous look upon his face. 


	4. Chapter 3

SHAMAN KING CH3 

Ok finally after searching forever I finally found out what to call the whole bad guy group

Thanks a lot to my friend Faust XI for the info about the X laws and everything, thanks to him a decided to feature his fav character in a later chapter of this fanfic

And of course thanks a bunch to my dear friends Bakura Millenium Keeper and Durames the Dark Witch from the Janime Fourms who I will also be making char's in this fanfic

CHAPTER 3 THE BLACK ZODIAC

The boy stood there his emotionless eyes stared straight at Mikomi who looked straight back and stood up quickly. His black hair stood straight up on end and he smiled slyly like someone who knew he had done wrong but was happy with the outcome of the deed. He was wearing a large baggy white shirt with a pair of blue Jean overalls ontop. In his right hand a hammer gently but loadly tapped against his knee.

'Did you do this to Rio!!" Mikomi cried and suddenly the boy got down and looked her up and down.

'Yes I did" He said, 'He is of no use to me..he answered all the questions my Lady needed to know"

'Questions?" Mikomi asked and quickly plucked a wooden sword from the side of the wall, 'Who are you! Are you a Shaman?"

'Yes" He hissed like a mad man, 'My name is Rango I am a follower of the Lady Yasha and a member of the Black Zodaic"

'Black Zodiac?" Mikomi asked backing away as Rango came closer towards her his hammer tapping now the palm of his left hand. 'Stay away from me!!"

'My orders were to kill anyone who got in way" He said and suddenly a man appeared beside Ringo.

Mikomi gasped this man was heavy set, larger then a normal person and built with a strong build. His clothes were battern, the white shirt was now grey and the heavy iron set arpon was now spilled of blood. His head was what made Mikomi's stomach turn at the sight of his head. Nails. They stuck out of his head and some places through his body, a chain enveloped his torso and a hammer was nailed into both his wrists.

'What in the…" Mikomi said and felt her knees quickly shaking.

'This is my guardian ghost he is called The Hammer" He said and then suddenly the spirit disappeared into his body, 'Spirit Forum Into the hammers!!"

Suddenly Mikomi watched as they became one and his two hands suddenly became enveloped in a black flaring light and then the light formed itself into two large hammers big enough to crush anything in Rango's path including Mikomi.

'Now time to die little girl!" He cried and launced an attack which sent Mikomi flying out of the window and Rango breaking threw the side of the small temple like house.

Mikomi rolled down until her back hit a tomb stone and she cradled in a fatal position holding her head in pain. Rango approached Mikomi with a sickening smile on his face when suddenly Kenshin was in front of Mikomi his hand ready on his sword.

'Back away from Miss Mikomi" Kenshin said, "Or you will regret it that you will"

'Get out of our way" Rango said and charged only to be stopped by a kick to the head.

Mikomi watched as Rango went flying and Lee Pailong stood in the place where Rango once stood. June suddenly appeared from the road and her eyes went to Mikomi in a flash as she held her talismans in her hands.

'Are you alright?" She asked.

'Yes" Mikomi said and suddenly saw Ren come over as Rango got up.

'Who's this idiot?" Ren asked, "Looks like a carpendor gone mad"

'He said his name is Rango he's part of some Black Zodiac thing" Mikomi said, "Said he worked for some Lady Yasha"

'Did you say Yasha?" Ren asked and suddenly was hit to the ground by Rango's large right hammer, and Ren screamed in pain as it pinned him to the ground.

'Ren!!" June screamed.

'Iv heard of you Ren Tao" Rango said, "Yes Lady Yasha told us of you.."

Suddenly Bailong attacked again only to be hit away with the left hammer.

'Your all pathetic and my Ghost is hungry for blood" Rango said as he raised his Right hammer off of Ren and prepared to bring it down once again upon Ren.

'No!!" Mikomi screamed and suddenly ran towards Ren in a powerful race, she grabbed Ren and pushed him out of the way only to have the hammer come down towards her.

Kenshin suddenly flew over.

Mikomi held her hands in front of herself and braced for impact but none ever came, she opened her eyes and there in front of her was Rio's wooden sword glowing a red glow.

'Miss Mikomi" Kenshin whispered inside of her.

'What?" Mikomi asked, 'What's happening?"

'I created spirit unity with you" Kenshin said, "Let us take down this creature together Miss Mikomi"

Mikomi suddenly jumped back from the hammer causing it to fall onto the ground with tremendous force.

'What the?" Ren asked and sitting up holding his stomach in pain, he saw Mikomi standing there her body glowing in the first stage of spirit control, spirit unity. 'She's a Shaman?"

'Insolent little pest" Rango cried, 'I'll kill you!!"

Jumping into the air Mikomi following Kenshin's instructions went into a stance and as Rango came over her she ducked and held her sword into the air and screaming knocked the Hammers from Rango's hands with a powerful thrust to his hands. Then as Rango came over her she swipped the air with the wooden sword hitting him back to the ground.

Rango fell a few feet away and his ghost appeared outside of him, his furiyoku all used up, he looked up in pain.

'How..how?" Rango asked.

'Wow I did all that?" Mikomi asked looking at the sword.

'Incredible" June whispered.

Mikomi looked over to where Rango had fallen and found nothing..not a trace of the man with the nailed filled ghost. Ren stood up and limped over towards her as Kenshin removed himself from her body.

'Incredible where did you learn spirit control?" June asked.

'Learn what?" Mikomi asked, 'I just felt Kenshin inside of me…I felt powerful like I could do anything"

'Yes well you gave us a good scare right there" Ren said, 'But if Yasha is behind all this…then we are all in big trouble"

'Did you say Yasha?" Rio asked pulling himself out of the house like temple with Togagaro helping him walk. 'Master Yoh's daughter?"

'Didn't she disappear?" Togagaro asked.

'I guess she's reappared" Ren growled, 'That little…always did have to have things her own way"

'Who's this Yoh guy?" Mikomi asked.

'He was the Shaman King" June said.

'Was?" Mikomi asked.

The restraunt was empty all but for them and the waitress on duty that night, the place was a good place Ren use to visit with Yoh back in there younger years it was called Yin Dinner. The setting the modern and as the waitress put down there drinks and smile as she walked away.

'So?" Mikomi asked, 'Who was this Yoh guy?"

'Master Yoh was a very powerful and respected man" Rio said.

'Not to mention he had a bad sense of humor" Ren said.

'Yoh was the Shaman King" June said, 'You see the Shaman King controls the Great Spirit it's the strongest and most powerful spirit in the world he along with his wife Anna ruled over Shamans"

'So he was royalty?" Mikomi asked, 'Cool he sounds awesome"

'Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

'Hmm" Mikomi asked, 'Can I have 20 cheeseburgers with the works?"

'20!! Are you insain!!" Ren cried.

'I'm hungry" Mikomi said in a pitiful tone of voice and her eyes turned strict, 'And I am not Insain just hungry in fact you can pay the bill I'm broke"

'I uh I Urg" Ren said and burried his head in his arms, even her attitude reminded him of Yoh and a bit of Anna to along with the attitude. "Fine 20 cheeseburgers with the works..for the little brat who's stomach seems to be a bottomless pit"

'So tell me more about this Yoh King guy" Mikomi said.

'He was our friend" Rio said, 'A very respected man who saw friends in everyone he knew and didn't know"

'Yes remember when he conviced us to let that black kid join our group?" Ren asked, 'What was his name Jingle?

'Actually the names Jango" A voice said and they looked over to see young black man with a afro wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy orange sweatshirt with goggles. 'What my good looks too much for you?'

'Still with the corney jokes" Ren growled.'When did you get into town because id be glad to escort you or rather kick you on your way"

'Actually I just flew in from America a week ago and my arms still hurt" Jango said.

No laughter was followed but Mikomi laughed at the stupid joke which made everyone else see red.

'Your actually laughing at this guy?" Rio asked.

'I dunno Rio I think he's pretty funny I mean he does have a giant brown diso ball on his head" She laughed.

'Hey" Jango said, "Matter of fact I'm taking a break from my studies and standup gigs in America"

'Studies what studies?" Ren growled, 'To see if you can actually die laughing?"

'Nah College" Jango said and his eyes turned to Mikomi and he raised an eyebrow, 'And her?'

'Names Mikomi" She said and the waitress came up with her order and soon she began to dig into the cheeseburgers like she had never ate in days. 'Mmm delious"

'She was attacked" June said, "We're trying to figure why"

'Oh by who?" Jango asked.

'The Black" Mikomi said and swallowed a mouth full of burger, 'Black Zodiac gang"

'ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Jango screamed, 'The Black Zodiac gang are vicious more ruthless then the X laws and Hao's group are no one knows who they work for…they use spirits that are so dangerous only psycho's would take them in as guardian ghosts"

'So you've heard of them?" Rio asked.

'Of course always carry my info in my yellow notebook" Jango said and pulled out his notebook, "Who was the guy that attacked you?"

'Said his name was Rango and his guardian ghost was some Hammer dude:" Mikomi said.

'Wo Hammer's dangerous" Jango said, 'Your lucky to be alive"

'He works for someone even more dangerous" Ren said and sipped his coffee, 'It's Yasha"

'Yasha are you serious?" Jango asked.

'Yes we heard it with our own ears" Togagaro said appearing next to Rio, "She's creepier then I am and I'm pretty scary"

'Yea she always pulled your hair" Ren said and smiled, "I found it actually rather amazing"

'So what's all these guys got to do with me?" Mikomi asked.

'Yoh and Anna they were murdered 9 years ago" Ren said, 'They were brutally murdered and there souls were ripped to shreads so they had no chance of going into the afterlife"

'Ripped there souls..apart?" Mikomi asked and swallowed in a gulp.

'Yes" June said, 'Along with that there youngest daughter Tenchi disappeared..a 1 year old child"

'So?" Mikomi asked, 'What does it have to do with me?"

'We have a reason to believe that your that child" Ren said.


	5. Chapter 4

SHAMAN LEGACY CH4

Yes writers block is gone I am in the zone baby…urg iv been watching Jango too much

CHAPTER 4 THE DOUSIER AND THE PRINCESS

Mikomi almost choked on the cheeseburger she eating and quickly took a drink of her Pepsi to swallow the rest of the burger.

'Cough cough your not serious I hope" Mikomi cried.

'We're dead serious" Ren said and June slowly put her hand on Mikomi's shoulder.

'You must understand we've searching for you for so long and we" June said and Mikomi knocked her hand off of her shoulder.

'I not a Princess" Mikomi snapped, 'My name is Mikomi not this Tenchi on Kenshin we're leaving"

'Miss Mikomi" Kenshin said and followed close behind/

'Who's the tall red head samurai dude?" Jango asked.

'My guardian ghost Kenshin" Mikomi said and smiled.

'Since when did you have a guardian ghost?" Ren snapped.

'Since me and Kenshin agreed to it on the drive here" Mikomi said and showed them the eagle necklace with the colored beads around her neck. 'I'll use this a Totem..or whatever you call it. Come on Kenshin let's go home boy will dad be surprised when I tell him I brought a ghost home"

Before anyone could stop she was out the door and down the street, Mikomi stopped a block away to catch her breath. Those people must be insain to think she could be a princess and even more insane to think she was someone else's daughter other then her own fathers.

'Miss Mikomi?" Kenshin asked, 'Are you feeling alright maybe we should get a drive home"

'Nah I can walk" Mikomi said and started to cross the street, 'And besides I don't wont a drive from any of them"

'By saying them" Kenshin said, 'I can only guess to whom you are referring you"

Slowly as they walked about ten minutes later Mikomi felt something wet on her face. Looking up she suddenly found it raining very hard. Running under a bus booth for cover she hugged herself for warmth.

'You cannot walk in the rain Miss Mikomi" Kenshins said, 'You shall become ill that you will"

'A choo" Mikomi said and sneezed, 'Excuse me, I know but who would give us a ride at this time of the night"

Suddenly Kenshin looked behind them and noticed the lights on in the small building behind them.

'Miss Mikomi" Kenshin said and shook her shoulder, 'Look maybe you can use uh those uh teletony things in there"

'It's telephone Kenshin" Mikomi smiled, 'And I guess we can ask"

Slowly she walked up the door and knocked on it, as she waited for an answer she read what was on the door.

'Dousier PI" She said.

'What is a PI?" Kenshin asked.

'It's short for Private Detective it's someone who solves crimes for people who pay him" Mikomi said and knocked again only to find the door swing open on it's own.

'Uh hello?"

Looking inside she couldn't see anyone, she could see an office like placement with a large desk filled with papers, picture frames and other items which interested Mikomi into walking towards it and picking up a magnifying glass and looking through it with an aw. She could also see a pair of stairs which probably lead upstairs.

'Wow this is cool" She laughed.

'Miss Mikomi there is no one here we should try somewhere else" Kenshin said.

'HELLO?" Mikomi called putting the magnifying glass down and suddenly she noticed a tiny pink pixie like creature floating over the staircase looking at her.

'It's a spirit" Kenshin said, 'A pixie spirit"

'Hey" Mikomi said and stepped over only to see the Pixie fly upstairs. 'Hey wait a sec"

'Who's there?" A voice boomed and a boy about 13 years ago came down stairs, 'What are you doing here we're closed"

The boy was 13 with long unruly dark green hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt with a pair of cargo jeans that showed there wear and tear over the years.

'Uh it was raining outside" Mikomi said and gulped this guy was built well and could probably pound her into the ground, 'I came in here looking for a phone"

'The phone's are out of order because of the storm" The boy said, 'Wait I know you. you're the new girl in school the one that says she can see ghosts"

'Uh yea that's me" Mikomi said, 'Names Mikomi and u are?"

'Peter" He said and walked down towards her, 'My locker is across the hall from yours"

'Oh you're the kid that does that thing with the amulet right?" She asked and chuckled.

'Peter who's there?" A voice asked.

'Someone looking for a phone father she got stuck in the rain" Peter called.

'Ah I see" The man said as he came downstairs.

He was a tall strict looking man with short messy green hair and bright green eyes that looked down at Mikomi with a stern look. He wore a white English collared shirt and tight blue jeans, his hands were covered by white gloves and he carried a string with a small diamond pendent on the end.

'I'm sorry I'll just leave" Mikomi said and headed to the door.

'Nonse I wouldn't let a fellow Shaman out in whether like this" The man said and Mikomi looked up in surprised.

'Huh?" Mikomi asked.

'The Samurai on your side he is your guardian ghost isn't he?" Peter asked.

'Yea" Mikomi said, 'Wow I'm running into more Shamans then I can handle tonight…"

'Come upstairs" The man said, 'Peter why don't you put some tea on for our guest"

'Of course father" Peter said.

Mikomi slowly walked up the stairs and found a small living room with a fireplace and table in the middle of the floor. The kitchen was on the left while two bedroom doors stood on the right. It reminded her of a English mansion house she had seen on a Movie once.

'Hey" She said as the pixie flew by her again and chuckled before flying over to the man who was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper through his half-moon glasses.

'Come and sit down" The man said, 'Allow me to introduce myself my name is Mr. Samuel I'm the Private Detective who owns the office downstairs but you can call me Lyserg and you've already met my son Peter, and this lovely lady is my guardian spirit Cleo"

'I'm Mikomi" She said as she sat down in a chair, 'And this guy is Kenshin"

'I am pleased to meet you" Kenshin said.

'Here" Peter said as he placed a teacup in front of Mikomi filled with herbal tea.

'Oh thanks" Mikomi said.

'So" Lyserg said, 'What were you doing out this late at night and in a storm like this?"

'Walking home" Mikomi said and sipped her tea.

'In the middle of the night?" Lyserg asked sipping his tea.

'Didn't you just move here?" Peter asked, 'You don't know the area well"

'Well I didn't really have a choice of coming down here" She said, 'A bunch of Shamans dragged me down here giving me a big bull story about me being a princess and all that"

'Princess?" Lyserg asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yea" Mikomi said and took a piece of bread which was in a basket in front of her. "Said I was the daughter of some king..uh I think they said his name was Yoh"

Suddenly Lyserg almost choked on his coffee and Peter looked up in surprise at his father.

'Are you alright?" Peter asked.

'Did you say..Yoh?" Lyserg asked and coughed, 'As in Yoh Ashakura"

'Oh no you aren't gonna tell me too" She said and sighed.

'Miss Mikomi maybe we should head home now" Kenshin said.

'Nonsense you'll stay here tonight you can sleep on the couch" Lyserg said, 'Peter get some blankets for our guest"

Mikomi soon found herself with a bed made from the fold out couch and laying trying to get to sleep. But she couldn't, Peter and Lyserg had fallen asleep in there own rooms leaving Mikomi in the living room staring at the fire.

'You're his daughter.." She remembered Ren saying and she turned over again.

She couldn't shake it off her mind, the whole being adopted thing. Slowly she sat up and touched her necklace, she had it ever since she could remember. Slowly she sat up and suddenly she heard a voice coming from Lyerseg's room and the light was on.

Slowly Mikomi got off the bed and looked at the light that shone from underneath the door. Slowly she pressed her ear against the door.

'Miss Mikomi what are you?" Kenshin asked and Mikomi put her finger to her lips and shushed him.

Slowly Mikomi opened the door a crack and looked inside, Lyserg was standing at the window a cell phone was in his hand.

'Yes she's safe" Lyserg said, 'Of course I saw it in her the first moment I laid eyes on her…ah that will be a problem also"

'What is talking about?" Mikomi asked.

'Yes..yes" Lyserg said and sighed heavily, 'No don't worry my home is safe Ren"

'So she's talking to Ren" She whispered and suddenly Lyserg turned around and Mikomi ducked to the side wall.

'No I'm still here" Lyserg said and pressed the goodbye button.

Mikomi quickly rushed back to the bed and covered herself as Lyserg came into the living room. Lyserg came into the room and looked around then his eyes settled on Mikomi. Walking towards her Mikomi clutched her necklace tightly. His shadow loomed over her and then he walked away back into his room.

As soon as Lyserg was back inside the room Mikomi leaped from the bed and she grabbed her jacket and made for the door.

'Mikomi?" A voice said and she turned to see Peter standing there stretching her arms and yawning.

'Peter" Mikomi said and reached for the doorknob.

'What are you?" Peter asked and didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly the fire in the room went out.

The room got cold, not normally cold but deathly cold like your walking threw a freezer. Mikomi hugged herself and let go of the doorknob that burned her hand suddenly with it's icy chill. Peter and Mikomi stepped next to each other.

'What…whets going on?" Peter asked.

'I dunno" Mikomi said.

'Hello" A voice said and they turned to see a tall women standing at the doorway. 


	6. Chapter 5

SHAMAN LEGACY CH5

Ok Here's chapter 5 people

PLEASE REVIEW

CHAPTER 5 THE ANGRY PRINCESS

The girl was about 16 years old with tall body structure and was very pretty. Her long brown hair was straight and bounced on the end, her deep blue eyes looked down at Peter and Mikomi with almost a happy yet insane look. She was wearing a pink and red uniform which suggested she went to a private school. Around her neck was long red beads that rapped many times around the girls neck.

'Tiffany" Peter said and let out a sigh of relief, 'Do you need to do that every time you come 't resist" The girl smiled wickedly at Mikomi. 'Who's this your new girlfriend?"

'Tiffany?" Lyserg asked as he entered the living room once again and saw the girl standing there, 'Your late getting home once again"

'Sorry practice ran late" She said.

'Peter who's the creepy girl?" Mikomi said, 'And why does she keep smiling at me…"

'I'm Tiffany Peter's older sister" She said and took Mikomi's hands, 'Ah you're a Shaman"

'How did you know that?" Mikomi asked getting a little more creeped out every second she stared at the girl.

'Tiff is a Spirit Medium" Peter said, 'They're a type of Shaman there more in tune as you could call it with the Spirit World"

'Wha….urg too much info not enough brain cells to handle it all" Mikomi said.

Lyserg had to smirk he couldn't help it, Mikomi was more like Yoh then he had realized she even spoke like the boy he once knew as a friend.

'Your pretty" Tiffany said taking Mikomi's hair and trailing her hands through her silky brown locks. "Amazing for your age…but I am much prettier"

'Don't mind Tiff she thinks she's all that" Peter said and suddenly Tiffany's beads were rapped around his neck.

'You wanna say I'm not?" Tiffany asked and growled at Peter who shook his head no. 'Thought so"

Tiffany removed her beads and Peter sighed in relief as she walked towards her room. Lyserg slowly took a deep breath and looked over at Mikomi who was looking out the window.

'What's wrong?" Peter asked, "If it's Tiff she's just creepy it's nothing yea know?"

'No" Mikomi said, "It's..just I think Ren mentioned uh what was her name Anna was a spirit Medium"

'Yea and a scary one at that" Lyserg chuckled, "Anna would boss Yoh around so much and train him so bad some days he couldn't get out of bed"

'I think I wont to go home now please" Mikomi said.

'Huh but it's pouring outside" Peter said, 'Least let my dad drive you home"

'I'll give her a drive" Tiffany said.

'Uh I don't think so" Mikomi said and backed away into Lyserg.

'I think it's a good idea" Lyserg said, 'Get your coat Tiffany you'll catch your death outside…you too Mikomi"

Mikomi borrowed a jacket from Peter who didn't seem mind parting with the jacket. Tiffany came from the room with a pink jacket and soon Mikomi found herself in the passenger seat of a red mustang.

As they drove along she noticed the rain had let up a little bit.

'Your pretty" Tiffany said.

'Huh?" Mikomi asked.

'I mean for your age..you can tell you're a princess your too pretty for a normal girl" Tiffany said, 'Normal people are not like us Mikomi there too plain"

'You think I'm pretty…uh thanks" Mikomi said feeling uncomfortable.

'Oh I don't swing that way" Tiffany said, 'Listen why don't you come by tomorrow and I'll take you shopping"

'I don't think so" Mikomi said, 'My house is the last one on the street"

'Alright but why not we're friends right?" Tiffany asked.

'Friends?" Mikomi asked looking Tiffany who was sort of freaking her out right now, she was giving her odd scary looks that really scared her. 'Uh there's my house"

The car stopped and she got out, as Tiffany drove away she waved at Mikomi as she drove off. Mikomi waved back stopped and gulped silently thankful that she was out of that car. Walking up to the doorstep she opened the door.

'Urg I'm soaked already" Mikomi said and rung out her hair as she stepped inside the house taking off her coat and let it drip off the coat rack.

'You should get out those clothes Miss Mikomi before you catch a cold" Kenshin said, 'That you will"

'Thanks Kenshin let's head upstairs" Mikomi said.

'Mikomi" A voice said and she saw her father coming downstairs in a rush as he saw his daughter dripping wet on the rug in the entry way. 'Thank god your home, where have you been iv been trying to find you all night"

'Sorry dad I got caught in the rain down at Monument hill" She said and her father noticed the bruises on her arms.

'Did you fall?" He asked, 'Mikomi what happened to your arms"

'Well it's sort of a long story…Yawn that can wait until tomorrow" Mikomi said ready to go to sleep right then and there.

'Let's get you out of those clothes and you can tell me about it" Her father said and lead his daughter upstairs.

After about ten minutes her father stared at Mikomi now in her favourite tiger print Pyjamas who stared back as she dried her hair off with a towel. She had explained every detail. Well not every detail she left out the little part where she found out she might be a princess.

'Mikomi that's the biggest lie you've told since you were little" Her father said.

'It's not a lie" Mikomi said, 'Kenshin is standing right next to me and…wait that's right some people cant see Ghosts"

'Mikomi why is your alarm clock floating in mid air?" Her father asked creeped out.

'Kenshin!!" She cried and plucked the alarm clock from the ghosts hands and then it went off and Mikomi turned the alarm off, 'What are you doing?"

'What is it?" Kenshin asked, 'It makes odd noise..it must possessed by some odd spirit"

'It's not possessed it's an alarm clock it wakes you up in the mourning and tells you what time it is" Mikomi said, 'Uh sorry dad Kenshin not um use to the uh new world..spending a 900 years in a graveyard will do that to some people"

'Mikomi…" Her father said looking quiet pale.

'Uh why don't we just sleep dad I'm bushed" She yawned and pushed her dad out of the room, 'Uh goodnight"

'Miss Mikomi?" Kenshin asked.

'Yes?" She asked.

'What is this?" Kenshin asked eyeing her play station and television.

'I'll explain it all tomorrow for now let's get some sleep" She said.

Meanwhile Tiffany was halfway home when she picked up her cell phone.

'My lady?" She asked, 'She's safe of course I know where she lives…hehehe oh my lady you flatter me" 


End file.
